im sorry, i kiss your girlfriend
by shirocchin
Summary: Aku mencium kekasih sahabatku dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah. [eijirou/ochako] onesided!kiriocha


**im sorry, i kiss your girlfriend**

 **eijirou/ochako**

* * *

Aku mencium kekasih sahabatku dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah.

.

.

.

"Di mana Bakugou? Kenapa tidak ikut pulang bersama kita?"

Eijirou mengernyit heran saat pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ yang merupakan kekasih Ochako tidak berada di samping gadis itu. Biasanya mereka selalu bertiga, berjalan beriringan menuju stasiun;diwarnai dengan gelak tawa Ochako, sifat jahil Eijirou, dan wajah tertekuk murka Katsuki karena menjadi sasaran dua makhluk paling usil sejagad. Eijirou dengan tubuh tegapnya berdiri di sisi kiri Ochako, sedangkan Katsuki—kekasih Ochako—berdiri di sisi kanan dengan dua tangan berada dalam saku celana. Sesekali Ochako berhenti di sebuah toko es krim, membeli tiga batang es masing-masing dengan warna dan rasa berbeda, kemudian memberikannya pada Eijirou dan Katsuki dengan senyum lebar.

Hari ini Katsuki tidak pulang bersama mereka. Eijirou seharusnya bersikap usil seperti biasanya, melontarkan lelucon yang membuat gadis berhelai cokelat di sampingnya tertawa terbahak-bahak—seharusnya begitu.

"Kau dan Bakugou—apa kalian pernah bertengkar?" Eijirou mencari topik pembicaraan yang tak biasanya, membuat Ochako memandang Eijirou dengan sepasang alis bertaut. Tumben sekali pemuda itu menanyakan hubungan mereka.

"Hampir setiap hari." Ochako menggembungkan pipinya seolah-olah kesal, kemudian melanjutkan,"Katsuki- _kun_ menyebalkan sekali. Dia selalu marah-marah tanpa sebab. Kadang teriakannya membuatku serasa tuli mendadak. Selera humornya jelek. Dia tak bisa membedakan mana yang kelakar mana yang serius."

Eijirou tertawa."Memang Bakugou seperti itu. Kau hebat juga bisa bertahan menjadi pacarnya."

Wajah gadis itu menghangat."Aku suka sekali saat melihat ekspresi wajah Katsuki- _kun_ yang murka karena kujahili."

Seharusnya Eijirou bisa bertahan—paling tidak sampai mereka tiba di stasiun dan berpisah. Ada perasaan tidak senang saat sepasang irisnya menangkap perubahan ekspresi Ochako yang menghangat ketika membicarakan Katsuki. Seharusnya debaran jantungnya tidak boleh seberisik ini—seharusnya, ah sial. Eijirou merutuk dalam hati.

 _Tahan dirimu, Kirishima Eijirou. Gadis dengan pipi bulat di sampingmu ini adalah kekasih sahabatmu, brengsek._

"Kirishima- _kun_ , temani aku ke toko es krim. Mau?" Ochako memandang Eijirou dengan kedua mata berbinar, memohon.

Eijirou menepuk puncak kepala Ochako sembari tertawa lirih."Kalau makan es krim terus, kau bisa gendut, Uraraka. Dan Bakugou akan mengejekmu habis-habisan."

"Biarkan saja. Kalau Katsuki- _kun_ tidak suka, masih ada Kirishima- _kun_. Hahaha." Ochako tersenyum.

Eijirou seketika menyesal mengatakan kalimat barusan.

Keduanya memasuki toko es krim yang menjadi langganan Ochako setiap pulang sekolah. Selama ini Eijirou dan Katsuki hanya menunggu di luar, belum pernah sekali pun menginjakkan kaki ke dalam. Ada begitu banyak jenis es krim di dalam kotak pendingin;dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna yang lucu. Eijirou mengambil salah satu es krim berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda, sepertinya rasa _cherry_ —atau mungkin stroberi. Eijirou merasa menjadi bajingan karena ia begitu menikmati saat-saat bersama Ochako tanpa ada Katsuki di antara mereka.

"Kirishima- _kun_ , es krim milikmu rasa apa?"tanya Ochako penasaran. Gadis itu seketika terkikik saat melihat bentuk es krim milik Eijirou yang begitu— _girly_. Lucu rasanya melihat pemuda jantan dan berapi-api seperti Eijirou mengulum es krim berbentuk hati merah muda.

Eijirou merasakan pipinya memerah."Kenapa kau tertawa, Uraraka? Apa terlihat aneh?"

"T-tidak, maksudku—kau lucu sekali, Kirishima- _kun_."

Ada perasaan senang ketika Eijirou melihat Ochako yang banyak tertawa saat bersamanya. Berbeda saat bersama Katsuki, gadis itu selalu cemberut dan tampak kesal.

"Boleh aku mencobanya? Sepertinya enak." Ochako mengusap bibirnya, dan Eijirou bisa menangkap pemandangan bibir mungil merah muda yang basah. _Gulp_.

"Tapi aku sudah menjilatnya—kau tahu, ada bekas bibirku—"

"Enak sekali! Rasanya seperti stroberi—atau _cherry_? Mungkin apel, haha."

Eijirou mematung saat Ochako tanpa permisi meraih pergelangan tangannya dan melahap es krim merah muda dalam genggamannya. Gadis itu masih terkikik—bahkan tidak memedulikan perubahan ekspresi wajah Eijirou yang kini sulit dilukiskan. Eijirou menggeram, merasa kalah. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan diri karena sebentar lagi mereka tiba di stasiun. Seharusnya Ochako tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal yang membuat pertahanan Eijirou runtuh dalam sekejap.

 _Brengsek._

Eijirou menarik pergelangan tangan Ochako, memandangnya tajam.

"Aku minta maaf,"ucapnya lirih.

" _H-heee_? Kenapa Kirishima- _kun_ minta maaf?"

"Karena aku tak tahan untuk tidak melakukan ini."

Eijirou meraih tengkuk gadis yang terkejut, menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman basah rasa stroberi dan campuran lemon segar. Ochako menahan napas di antara ciuman yang entah mengapa begitu memabukkan sekaligus berdosa. Eijirou cukup sadar diri untuk tidak menggunakan lidahnya. Pemuda itu hanya melumat beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menarik diri—hanya untuk melihat reaksi Ochako terengah dengan hidung kembang kempis. Ada saliva milik Ejirou yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Ochako. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar dan seketika Eijirou merasa menjadi manusia paling brengsek karena telah menyakiti dua sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku—"

"T-t-t-tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, Kirishima- _kun_."

Eijirou memandang pada sepasang bola mata melebar yang sedikit buram karena genangan air mata yang siap jatuh. Ochako hampir menangis saat lengan kekar Eijirou merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan rasa bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf."

Eijirou tak tahu apakah besok mereka bertiga masih bisa pulang bersama seperti biasa.

.

.

 **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi**

 **AN** : _onesided!kiriocha, lagi suka banget sama pair crack ini haha. Dont worry my otp stil Kacchako dan minggu ini saya bakal posting cerita kacchako baru. Katsuki berhak bahagia di lain cerita wkwkwkw. Ini setting toko es krim sama kayak di fanfic TodoDeku saya berjudul something just like this, fyi._


End file.
